Unforeseen Circumstances
by Species Unknown
Summary: So i FINALLY get this out, even though it was going to be out first. this isn't my/your usual TF fic. please read and review. i use Latias a lot don't i?
1. Prologue, Chapters 1 and 2

Unforeseen Circumstances

**Yep I'm a doing a new story. This doesn't really feature Fox much and does NOT follow UJC, instead it might give some small spoilers to the story that may or may not show up. Also I have a place for my new O/C to live unlike Fox and Co. I have visited the area several times, but I do NOT live there. I just want to make that clear. I mentioned in the summary that "This is not your usual TF story." that is true, but I won't give anything away. If the O/C's name seems too realistic it is because I spent a lot of time mulling over what the name should be. Also, most people in this story are based on real life people.**

Prologue

Let me explain a bit about me. My name is Jason Kings, I have, well USED to have, eyes that were a deep green with small gold flecks. I like to wear pretty much anything dark as long as it is not purple, red, green, yellow, or anything like that. I will wear blues, blacks, and greys. I prefer to keep my hair short, around military length. I'm 14 (now) and going into high school. I am very close to being underweight for my age, about 107. I live in Zionsville, Indiana (No I won't say EXACTLY were). I liked to be alone most of the time. All in all, I used to live an average life. Key word there USED TO, it all changed a week before my 14th birthday when SHE appeared in my room.

Chapter 1

I usually wake up at about 6 on a school day, on the weekends on the other hand, the time varies from 3 to 9. Today I woke up a 5. After lying in bed for a while, I climb out of bed, put on my glasses, and walk to the bathroom. The light, as usual, blinds me for a second, but I notice my eyes adjusted faster than usual yet I thought nothing of it. After doing what needs to be done, I look at myself in the mirror as I do every day. Something was off about my eyes, they looked shattered. Not like I was high, but like they were dark grey with silver lining and jagged spikes of silver going towards the pupil instead of deep green with gold flecks. I will admit I was freaked out, but I did NOT scream and wake up everyone three houses down. I walk out and to the kitchen to grab something to eat. For those of you that don't know, which should be most, my bedroom is on the ground floor with a half bath nearby. I finish my cereal and walk into a side room where my computer is. I play Minecraft for a while until I hear my parents moving around. I failed spectacularly; I was stupid enough to put the difficulty on hard. One creeper comes at me, blows up leaving me with half a heart left, then I turn and a second creeper blows up in my face, officially killing me. 'I am NEVER doing that again!' I think to myself as I save and quit. "Morning Jason" my mom says as she comes down the stairs. I smile slightly and nod in her direction. I walk back into my room to listen to music on my Kindle Fire. As Start Again by red is playing a bright light flashes with a purple orb and what looks like lightning around it appears, dropping off what looked like a red and white dragon. The dragon was mostly white on the front, which included the long neck and smallish head. The rest of the dragon was red. It had a small blue triangle on the chest area with a red patch and white pentagon on the top of its head. I feel like I know what the dragon was; it gave me the answer when it spoke. "Latias!" it said when it woke up after I finished observing it. 'A Pokemon! A Latias to be exact, but I thought they were fictional…well this blew that prediction out the window.' I slowly slip out of bed trying to get closer. She hears me and looks at me with fear in her orange- gold eyes. She tries to rise from her position on the floor, but instead exclaims "Tia!" and winces in pain. I realize she's covered in small cuts. I rush out the door, head to the pantry where we keep the First-Aid kits. I grab the entire thing and run back to my room without explaining myself to my mom. I walk slowly towards the Latias, trying not to scare her and make her hurt herself more. "I just want to help you." I whisper in her direction as I come near. She still looks at me in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." I hold out my hand for her to smell. After she does I move my hand to her head and she finches and ducks down as if I was about to hit her. I start stroking her head softly with one hand and use the other to position her head in front of mine, she blinks a bit at the feel and looks at me with confusion in her eyes. "See I told you I won't hurt you." I tell her with a slight smile "Now let's look at those injuries…" I move to the first one and open the box to grab some Band-Aids. Someone knocks on the door "Jason are you in there and why did you need the First –Aid box?" asks my mom.

"You have to come in to believe me, Mom." I call out. The door opens and she walks in her eyes widen upon seeing the Latias. Mom walks over to us slowly and crouches down. Latias looks at her with fear like she did to me. "Don't worry Latias, my Mom won't hurt you." I tell her "Mom can you help?" I ask. My mom nods and moves over still in slight shock from seeing a living Pokemon. A little later we finish bandaging the Latias's injuries. I walk out of my bedroom to grab some extra blankets we have lying around the house to make Latias a nest of sorts. "Hey Mom, can you go grab some different kinds of fruits and berries?" I ask as I start pulling my fingers through Latias's neck feathers. She nods and walks out to the fridge. Latias and I wait for my Mom to come back with some different foods to see which ones Latias likes. I sit down in the blankets with my legs crossed. Latias scoots over to me and rests her head on my legs. I absently start scratching behind her ears, she presses against the movement for a harder scratch without me having to expend more energy. Soon my mom comes back with; strawberries, sliced peaches, sliced oranges, sliced apples, sliced pears, blueberries, raspberries, and cut bananas all on separate plates. I take them from Mom and set them down in front of Latias. She sniffs each one and slowly takes a bite from the strawberry first. "La!" she exclaims, grabs the strawberry's plate, and finishes them all off. She starts blinking and nodding her head. I inch my way out from underneath her and stand up to walk out of the room. "The movies don't do her any justice." I tell Mom as I look back at Latias sleeping. 'She is so freakin' adorable and I've only met her about an hour ago.' I thought to myself. I walk up the stairs to wake up one of my brothers and sister. I open the door to my younger brother's room "Ben! Wake up! I want to show you something!" I say urgently into his ear.

"Huh? What you need Jason?" he mumbles

"Come on! I want to show you something neat." Ben sighs after I say this and he crawls out of his bed, stands up, and follows me out. I walk back down to my bedroom. I slowly open the door and show Ben the Latias that appeared in my room. He becomes fully awake when he sees her. I walk in with him in tow. She wakes up at my footsteps and rubs her head against my legs. I sit down on one side of her while Ben sits on the other. "What do you think of my brother Ben Latias?" I ask. She looks over at him and tilts her head to one side as she looks him over. "Tias la Tia la as…" she says looking back at me "La, la Tia as." She head-butts me in the chest softly then licks me on the cheek.

Latias's POV

About an hour before…

"Ow!" I say as I blink awake after passing out from the shock of being transported elsewhere. I sense a human nearby and freeze upon seeing the human sitting on its nest. It moves closer to me, so I do the only thing I could think of, run or at least try to. "OW!" I say and wince as I feel the reason of my pain, a bunch of cuts and bruises from the human that transported me here's Pokemon. His, I realized that the human was male, (The other human's) eyes widen as he notices the same things. He rushes out of the room and comes back fifteen seconds later with some sort of box in his hands. He sets the box down and slowly walks towards me "I just want to help you." He murmurs as he inches closer. I still look at him in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly as he holds out his hand. I smell it; it smells slightly different than most humans. It was more…pure. He raises his hand and I flinch thinking he was about to strike me. I feel the hand rest on my head and start moving in an oval shaped loop. I feel his other hand move to my chin and raise my head, I look at him confused. "See I told you I won't hurt you." He says smiling I think. I had never really paid much attention to human expressions. "Now let's look at those injuries…" he murmurs reminding me of the reason he left the room. I watch him open the box and pull out what looks like a strip of…something. He peels off the back and I feel it placed on a cut on my wing. I hear a knocking noise from the thing that he entered and exited from and a female voice calls "Jason are you in there and why did you need the First-Aid box?"

"You'll have to come in to believe me, Mom." The human calls. 'So the human kit's **(Hatchling doesn't sound as good, and chick makes him sound like he's female)** name is Jason and that was his mother.' I thought putting the facts together. The wooden board swings open and a female human enters. Her eyes widen when she sees me. I was a bit apprehensive of letting her come near me, but then again most of my species are too. "Don't worry Latias, my Mom won't hurt you." Jason says "Hey Mom, can you help?" he asks the other human. She nods and walks over. About 45 minutes later Jason and his mom were finished with bandaging up my cuts. Jason leaves the room for something and I rest and try to get my thoughts into order. 'I've known him for less than an hour, yet have I felt myself falling for him ever since he started petting me…' I think to myself while he's gone. Jason comes back with large sheets of cloth in his arms and he begins positioning them around me in a sort of nest arrangement. 'I wish there was some way I could tell him how I feel, but I'm not quite old enough for telepathy with a different species yet. Just one more week remaining until I can.' I think as Jason pulls his fingers through the feathers that cover my neck. "Hey Mom, can you go grab some different kinds of fruits and berries?" I perk up at this. I see him sit down in the "nest" and I move to press against him and rest my head on his legs. I feel one of his fingers start scratching right behind my ears. It feels sooo good; I have to press against it. Too soon Jason's mom comes back with several fruits and berries I didn't recognize. I sniff each one that Jason places on the floor in front of me. The red one that looked like a strange Peacha berry was the one that stood out to me the most. I tentatively nibble the end of one, the flavor was AMAZING! Just the right amount of sweetness and tanginess. I polish off that berry and make short work of the remainder. I start to feel drowsy and fall asleep slowly. I was awake enough to feel Jason slip his legs out from under my head before I finally fall asleep. A little later I feel his footsteps and sense him along with someone else. I rub against his legs when he asks me "What do you think of my brother Ben, Latias?" I look over the other human kit that Jason called Ben. I look into his eyes and study the way his emotions and mind are structured. "He's okay…awfully arrogant and boastful." I say as I look at Jason "Not anything like you. You're purer than him and you probably can't understand me." 'And I like you…' I head-butt Jason in the chest softly then lick him across the cheek. I blush after I realize what I did.

Jason's POV

I see a slight tinge of color on Latias's cheeks after she licks me. 'Is she BLUSHING?' I thought surprised. "Well as neat as this is, I'm going to get something to eat." Says Ben as he stands up.

"What you've seen is confidential!" I call out to his retreating back. I sigh and turn back to Latias. I hold out a few blueberries to see and hope that they acted like Oran berries. Latias licks up a few and chews them. She licks up the remainder and proceeds to wash my hand. She shudders lightly. I poke a bandage, no wince, I remove the bandage and the cut was gone. I smile and proceed to remove the bandages. "Well girl, we know that blueberries act like Oran berries and that you like strawberries. I suddenly feel really tired and collapse on the blankets next to her. I'm vaguely aware of Latias pulling me next to her before I am pulled into the darkness of sleep. I wake up several hours later with Latias resting part way on me. I stroke her head to wake her up. "La?" she asks

"Time to get up and see if you can fly." I tell her. She visibly brightens at the thought of flying again. She moves herself off of me and I stand up. I watch her start to slowly lift off the ground. She kept herself about three feet off the ground and moved around the room. I open the door to let her outside of my bedroom she looks around a bit before following me into the kitchen. "Can you use telepathy yet?" I ask Latias. She shakes her head and gives me a look that said "If I could, then I would be". "How much longer until you can?" she points to a date on the calendar. I look closely March 12th my birthday. "That's my birthday! You mean you'll be more or less able to talk to me then?" I say. Latias nods and smiles. I pet her head "Since you catch on quickly, I think I'll try to teach you how to type so I can understand you." I tell her.

"La!" she exclaims as she hugs me tightly. I wince and she quickly releases me. I walk into the side room where my computer is and run through the basics with Latias. "Now see if you can do it." I tell her. She goes through it almost perfectly. "Thanks!" she types. "You're welcome, girl." I tell her. I check the time, 3:52. **(The time of writing this)** "Say how 'bout you turn yourself invisible and follow me to a place I go when I want to be alone?" I ask. "Sure!" she types on the computer. I write a note and stick it on the fridge so they know I'm in the woods. Latias turns herself invisible before we exit the house through the back door. I won't describe the path because then others might find the place. Let's just say the place is HUGE. It's roughly circular with a 200ft diameter. Yeah you're probably wondering why you have never noticed it before. The reason is the trees, in that area their branches and leaves make the area seem much, much smaller, maybe about 50ft in diameter. On one side underneath a place that the sun filters through there's a boulder that one can climb on. I climb on the rock and pat next to me for Latias to rest. She becomes visible again and rubs her head against me. I look up as I sit with my arms behind me holding me up, when something falls from the trees and lands in front of me and Latias. I look at it and see it was a box with a note on top. It said "For Jason and Latias, I have placed two objects in here. One is for you, Jason, and the other is for Latias. Try and find out which." I look at Latias and she looks at me. I open the box and see a strange watch and a strange berry. Each one had the correct name under it. I take the watch and Latias takes the berry. I place the watch in my pocket and the berry had a tag that said "Take and eat. For this is my gift unto you." **(I couldn't help it. I JUST HAD to put that in there.)** "I have a feeling that was Jesus…" I mutter "How 'bout you follow the directions." Latias eats the berry and blinks a few times. She closes her eyes and I notice that she seems to be getting closer to me, yet staying in the place. 'She's growing!' I realize. She stops when her body is about fifty feet long not including head and neck. Considering the fact that her head and neck make up about half her body length, she's about 100ft long. She looks down at me as I stand up. She nudges me in the chest with her 8ft long 4ft wide head **(Just an estimate)**. She closes her eyes yet again and shrinks back down to her normal size. "Was that what the berry did? And was that the largest size?" I ask. Latias nods. "Cool. Let's head home." As Latias turns invisible I notice a feather about 6in long on the rock where she was lying down. I pick it up and carry it home with me for if I ever decide to show my friends. "Where have you two been?" asks my mom as Latias and I enter. "Just out in the forest" I answer. She nods a bit and me and Latias continue to the living room. I flop down on the couch and Latias settles down next to me. I stroke Latias's neck with one hand as I pull out the watch thing with my other. I stop petting her long enough to strap it around my wrist. I continue petting her as I look the watch over some more. I hear Latias's breathing get slower after a little while. I look over and see that she had fallen asleep.

Latias's POV

'I think he noticed my blush' I thought to myself. "Well as neat as this is, I'm going to get something to eat." Says Ben as he leaves.

"What you've seen is confidential!" shouts Jason. He sighs and holds out a few of the round, blue colored berries. I decide to taste them and lick up a few, I like the sweetness of them, and so I eat the remainder. Then I lick the juice off his hand. I feel something that causes me to shudder slightly and the dull throb of all my injuries disappears. I feel Jason poke one of the wounds and remove the bandage. He smiles and removes the rest. "Well girl, we now know that blueberries act like Oran berries and that you like strawberries." He says. I feel and see him collapse into the nest next to me. I pull him over closer to me. I fall asleep after resting my head on his chest. I feel myself get pulled out of a wonderful dream I was having by petting motions. "What?" I ask.

"Time to get up and see if you can fly." Jason says. I immediately get happy at the thought of flying again at the thought. I push myself off of Jason and wait for him to stand up. I rise up on my arms slowly as I float up wards. I move around the room we were in. Jason opens the swinging wooden board and I follow him outside. I look around at all the strange human things as I follow him into a place with several different human machines and several pieces of paper placed together with the words "2012 Calendar" on them. I look more closely as Jason asks "Can you use telepathy yet?" I give him a look that said "If I could, then I would be." "How much longer until you can?" he asks. I point to a date seven days away from now. Jason looks closer at the date. "That's my birthday! You mean you'll be more or less able to talk to me?" he says. I nod and smile. He pets me on the head and says "Since you catch on quickly, I think I might try to teach you to type so I can understand you."

"YAY!" I exclaim and pull him into a tight hug. I feel/sense him wince and let go quickly as to not hurt him further. He walks into a different room and I see a strange black and silver rectangle that can fold with little squares and rectangles that have human characters on them. He gave me a crash course on how to operate the rectangle which he called a "computer", but he said this particular one has a different name of "laptop". He asked me to do what he did, so I did. It took slightly longer for me to do it than him, but I managed. "Thanks!" I type.

"You're welcome, girl." He replies. I see him glance at the regularly changing numbers in the bottom right corner of the screen. I look too and see 3:52. "Say how 'bout you turn yourself invisible and follow me to a place I go when I want to be alone?" Jason suggests. "Sure!" I type before following him out. he writes a note and sticks it to the metal container that keeps some of their food cold. I turn myself invisible before I leave the human nest after Jason. The trip to through the woods to Jason's secret place was uneventful. The clearing was huge! It was about 200ft in diameter although the leaves and branches from the trees made it look more like 50ft from the air. I watch Jason walk over to a boulder and climb onto it. He pats next to him signaling me to come over. I float over, return to visibility, and rub my head against him. He leans back with his arms supporting him from behind. He looks up and I follow his gaze. Something falls from the trees and lands in front of us. It was a box with a note on the top. I look at Jason when he looks at me. He opens the box and there's a strange human time-keeping thing and some sort of berry. I grab the berry and Jason takes the human time-keeper and puts that in his pocket. The berry had a tag that said something about eating the berry. "That was probably Jesus…" mutter Jason "How 'bout you follow the directions." I eat the berry and feel a strange feeling run through my body. I blink a few times as new knowledge enters my mind. I close my eyes and concentrate lightly. I feel myself changing size. I open my eyes to see Jason was tiny and standing up. I nudge him in the chest before I close my eyes yet again and concentrate on shrinking. I stop at my regular size and Jason asks "Was that what the berry did? And was that the largest size?" I nod in answer. "Cool. Let's head home." I turn myself invisible again and follow him home after seeing him pick up a red feather. 'That's one of MY feathers!' I thought as I followed him home. "Where have you two been?" asks Jason's mom. "Just out in the forest." Answers Jason. He continues into the living room and I follow. He flops down onto the couch and I settle down next to him. He starts petting my neck with one hand and pulls out the time-keeper with the other. He stops petting me long enough to put the time-keeper on his wrist and then he continues petting me. I feel the lull of sleep overcome me and I slip into it dark embrace.

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

After Latias falls asleep, I look around to see if there was anything different about this watch. I notice a small slit on one side facing me. I slip my fingernail into it and lift up. The top of the watch flips up and a holographic menu appears. 'Holy…' I thought when I see that. I swipe a finger across it to the left and it rotates to the right showing the things on the left. 'This is epic.' I think with a slight grin. I see an "Armor" section so I open that up. There was armor for EVERYTHING in there! Armor for HazMat, armor for CQB, armor for Extra-atmospheric activities, even all the variations of MONJER armor, just about every kind of modern, future, and videogame armor you can think of. It also let me mix and match them too. I exit that and look through the next one "Weapons". 'Holy ****' I thought as I looked through it. It was split into further categories. Halo, Half-Life, etc. Halo was split into Human and Covenant. Half-life was Half-Life one, two, and G-mod, these split into more. There was medieval, melee, ranged, hi-tech to make it easier so you don't have to flip through all those other things. I exit that and look at the rest of the menu options. I saw "Universe map", "Contacts", just to name a couple. I close the watch top and the hologram winks out of existence. 'I'm going to have fun with this.' I think to myself as I pull out the feather I found. I hold it up to Latias and see that the color matches her red feathers, there was even a bit of blue on the bottom if you held it shaft down. It was also very soft. I set the feather down on the table next to the couch, and stand up to get something to eat. It was close to six and we generally eat around then. My parents had settled on pizza for dinner, so I grabbed a couple of frozen pizzas from the outdoor fridge, opened them, heated the oven to the right temperature, and put the pizzas in. I set the timer to go off in the time it took the pizzas to finish baking and left to mess around on my computer. After a couple of minutes I hear a really loud "AWWW!" coming from the direction of the living room. I stop what I was doing and ran in quickly. It was mainly to protect Latias from my little sister and her friends. When I enter the room Latias zips behind me quickly from the assault of the brats. "None of you, and I mean NONE of you will talk about what you've seen here in public. Understand?" I say in a threatening tone "This does not leave this house, AT. ALL." I finish while glaring at them. I turn to Latias. "That is my little sister, Rose and her friends. Although I know them more along the lines of Brat."

"Hey!" shouts Rose

"Well it's true, now how about you go where ever you were going before you saw Latias." I counter. Rose pouts and walks away with her friends in tow. I pet Latias to slow her shaking. After she stops she starts raising her head and sniffing the air. "You're probably smelling the pizza." I tell her. She looks at me quizzically. "It's a kind of food we eat." I explain "You should try some. If you don't like it, then I'll get you some strawberries." Latias nods her head to show she understood. I sit down and pet Latias until we hear the "ding!" of the timer signaling that the pizza is done. "Mom! Pizza's ready!" I shout.

"Ok!" is the answer. Soon I hear my parents and brother come down the stairs. (My little sister had eaten at her friend's house) I pull out the pizzas and set them on the table. As we grab slices, I take one for Latias to try. "Be careful, these are hot." I warn her. She nods and brings the pizza slice up to her mouth. She takes a bite and chews it a bit. She finishes off the remainder pretty quick. "Still want those strawberries?" I joke. She gives me a death glare. "Ok, ok, I'll get you the strawberries." I say, backing up with my arms raised in a pacifying way. I get her a bowl of strawberries and pass them to her. She picks one up and takes a bite and chews it slowly, savoring the flavor. We hear the front door open as my older (by seven minutes) brother walks in from Lacrosse. "Is it Pizza?" Fred shouts. "Yes!" answers my mom. He walks in and sees Latias. "What the heck is THAT!?" he asks.

"Latias, this is my brother Frank. Frank, this is Latias." I say introducing them. "And Frank, this does not leave the house. We do not want government officials here, nor do we want the media." Frank just eats his pizza after that. Me and Latias finish and head to that offside room with my laptop. "So what did you get off of him?" I ask Latias. "He's a big jerk, is full of himself, and a fool." She types. **(That is my opinion of my brother)** "I agree." I tell her. "Well time for me to take a shower and get ready for bed. You wait in my bed room, OK?" she nods, closes out of Word and floats over to my bedroom. I follow, grab what I need and head to the basement for my shower. After my shower (who told you I will be describing what I do?) I put on my pajamas and enter my room (I change in the bathroom ok?). Latias looks up at me; I smile and sit down next to her in the "nest" out of blankets I made her. I start stroking her neck feathers when she rests her head on my lap. She starts making her cute little noises of content. When I make to leave and head for my bed, she shakes her head obviously wanting me to stay with her. I get a half-smile on my face as I say "Alright, I'll sleep with you." (No not that kind) and lie down in the nest with her wings partway on me. I fall asleep soon after.

**Ok I'm just going to end this here. God I sound like one of those YouTube commentators. ANY, way yeah, so this is two chapters long, it WAS going to be longer, but I can't figure out what else to place after that. So yeah, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 3

Unforeseen Circumstances

**Yes, I know I said I had not figured out how to continue, blah, blah, blah, I have FINALLY figured it out. (Yay me!) As of right now, I am not certain HOW I will be expanding on the "watch" Jason has, and yes Latias IS going to go to Jason's school (eventually). I was planning on a terrorist attack during some big event, but I think I will have her go there for around a week before something causes Jason and her to go to her universe. (How is a surprise, and if you want me to do the terrorist attack still I might.) And I have decided that this will become a (somewhat) normal TF fic (if you consider being turned into something that's only 50% human a TF fic). ON WITH THE STORY!**

I wake up with Latias wrapped in my arms. "Hey Latias, time to get up." I tell her as I climb out from under her and the "nest" of blankets that I had made for her. It was a Sunday so I had to get ready for church. Latias looks at me with sleepy eyes. "Sorry girl, gotta eat and get ready for church." I tell her. She wakes up more at the mention of the word "eat". I stand up, walk to the door, and open it. Latias follows me into the kitchen. I get out some cereal for me and strawberries for her. After we finish eating I ask "Latias, would you mind staying out of my room for a bit? I need to change." She nods and stays out of my room until I let her know she can come in. I load my computer so she can reply to questions other than those that are yes and no. It's around time to leave for church so "Latias, stay in the house ok. And stay out of sight too." I order "If someone finds out about you, we" I circle my finger to indicate her, me and my family "will be in trouble."

"La…" she says nodding her head and agreeing reluctantly.

"Jason time to go!" shouts my mom.

"Coming!" I shout back. I turn, look back at Latias, smile and walk out.

-EPIC LINE BREAK!-

After church I head to my room and notice that Latias has stuck to my orders. And had found out my Kindle Fire password, she was busy listening to the album "Innocence and Instinct" by Red. She was tapping her hand/ paw things and swaying her head in time with the music. I stand in the doorway waiting for her to notice me. After some time waiting I walk up to her and she was so engrossed in the music that she didn't notice me until I stroked her head. She jumped at my touch, and I had reached another conclusion. 'Latias is SOOOOOOO CUTE!' I sit down on the bed with her. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble." I tell her as I start stroking her neck feathers. She just leans into the strokes and coos softly. "You have got to be one of the cutest legendary Pokemon." I complement her.

"La Tias!" she says while smiling, so I believe she said "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Latias." I say before we just enjoy the music together. Soon Latias starts to nod off, and after a little while loses the battle with sleep from my stroking. I continue stroking her until the songs finish playing. I turn off my Kindle and go eat lunch before tip-toeing back into my room since Latias was still sleeping. I gently shake her awake. "Hey girl, how you feeling?" I ask. She floats over to my laptop and turns it on. "I'm feeling fine, just a little hungry from my…what do you call it again?" she types.

"A nap." I reply "Well, we have strawberries in the fridge if you want some."

"YAY!" Latias types before hugging me and flying off to the fridge. I walk in to see her stuffing her face with the food. When she had eaten her fill we went back into my room. "To make it easier for you to go outside, how about we see your human form?" I ask

"Sure" she types. She closes her eyes before a glowing blue/white light forms around her as she uses her transparent down-feathers to bend the light around her. When the light fades a woman whose age looks to be about twenty years of age is standing where Latias used to be. She has long brown hair, almost to her knees, that was held in a ponytail by a mix of a hair-tie and hair band (you know, hair-tie, the rubber band thingies and, hairbands, the arch shaped things that hold back hair.) that at the edges had extensions that looked like a Latias's ears.

She wore a red T-shirt with a white triangle in the middle and a red skirt with blue lines running up the outside. Latias (?) had a body figure that 90% of all girls would kill for. Aka, excellent hourglass figure, nice shapely legs, a large bust, no VERY large bust, etc. She stood about 5'9". "Latias, is that you?" I ask. The woman just smiles and nods 'yes'. "Could you look more my age?" I ask. The light appears again and when it fades the woman was now a girl who looked to be 13 or 14. She also grew shorter, around my height of 5' 4", but her body shape and proportions stayed the same. Oh yeah, her eye color (colour for you Brits.) stayed the same golden orange as her when she's a Latias.

"Uh…wow, just wow." Was all I had to say once the changes were complete "You're REALLY pretty." She starts moving her hands in a pattern. "Sorry, but I don't know sign language." I tell her. She rubs her head sheepishly and walks over to the computer.

"Well, time for you to learn." She types.

"So, you transferring the knowledge to my mind is out of the question since you can't communicate telepathically?" I ask for clarification.

"Hmm…well, it's worth a shot…" Latias replies. She turns around as touches my forehead. Soon after the feeling of a severe migraine comes up as she C&P's the sign language knowledge to my mind. I must have passed out, because the next thing I know I'm waking up on my bed. "Ugh, did I pass out?" I ask Latias who was bending over me with a concerned look on her face. She nods several times and signs "I think it was because your mind couldn't keep up with the amount of information I had given you when you were awake."

"I just understood what you were signing…so it worked?" I say.

"Yes, if you understand me I'd say it worked." Latias signs in reply. She then hugs me and presses my face into her bust. Projected or not, I still blushed because they felt real.

Latias's POV

Several hours before…

I begin to wake up when I feel Jason move out from underneath me and unwrap his arms from me. "Hey Latias, time to get up." He says. I look at with sleep still in my eyes. "Sorry girl, gotta eat and get ready for church." At his mention of food I woke up more. He opens the door and walks out with me following him. I watch him grab two bowls, a box of cereal, a spoon, and some milk and strawberries from the fridge. He pours some strawberries into one of the bowls and hands it to me. As I begin to eat he makes himself a bowl of cereal and eats that with me. When we finish he asks "Latias, would you mind staying out of my room for a bit? I need to change." I nod yes and wait until he lets me know I can come in. He turns on his computer, out of courtesy I believe, since I can't answer questions that aren't 'yes' or 'no' without typing. Eventually it's time for him to go to church so he says "Latias, stay in the house ok? And out of sight too." "If someone finds out about you, we" he circles his finger signifying me, him and his family "will be in trouble."

"Ok…"I say reluctantly and nod my head yes.

"Jason! Time to go!" shouts his mom.

"Coming!" Jason shouts back, he turns, smiles at me, and walks out. I hear the garage door close and listen to the sound of the car fade away. I proceed to busy/amuse myself by trying to unlock his "Kindle" I think he called it. After spending five minutes looking at it trying to find out how to turn it on, I press the only button on the outside. It turns on and after waiting five MORE minutes for it to fully turn on; I proceed to insert random number combinations. Simple ones at first like 1111 or 1234 (neither of those worked) I spent a good 20 minutes or so before even THINKING about trying the code to unlock his computer. **** I enter. **(Like I'm gonna give some random stranger my password[s])** It unlocks. I decide to look at his selection of music. First I listen to a band named after a cooking utensil, Skillet, they were good I must say. I hum along with the current song playing as I look through the rest of his music. "It's not me, it you!" I hum along "Let's get the story straight, you are a poison, flooding through my veins, you're driving my insane."

Once the album finishes, I look at the other band that caught my eye, named after a color this time, Red, **(although others might know them as R3D)**. I notice that quite a few songs Jason has on his Kindle tend to reflect his emotions and/or mental state. 'What has caused this Jason? Is it something in your life?' I think to myself as the first song of the Downloaded album, "Start Again", starts playing. 'If I can find a way home, maybe I could take you with me…sigh…ok, yesterday, why did I lick him? Ok girl, was it because he helped you with your injuries?' I thought to myself trying to make sense of the emotions that were brewing deep down. I start humming again. "What if, what if, we start again? All this time I can make it right, with one more try, can we start again?"

I look to my right and see his pillow. I grab it and pull it towards me. Something compels me to smell it and take in his sent. I don't notice the change in song and jump when new lyrics start. "It's a constant fight deep inside, and I wanna forget it! I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed of what's inside me! I confess I'm always afraid, always ashamed of what's inside me head!" I stop my sniffing and put the pillow back where it was and look at the song. "Confession (What's Inside My Head)" by Red. I tap my paws in time with the music when the next song, "Shadows", comes on. I jump when I feel a hand stroke my head. It was Jason, who had come back from church. He sits down next to me and starts petting my neck. I lean into the strokes and coo contently. "You have got to be one of the cutest legendary Pokemon." he says.

"Thank you!" I reply to the compliment while smiling.

"You're welcome Latias."

We stop talking after that and just enjoy the music together. A new song, "Ordinary World", comes on and I start to lose the battle with sleep thanks to Jason's stroking. I fall asleep. I wake up to Jason gently shaking me. "Hey girl, how you feeling?" he asks. I hover over to his laptop and turn it on.

"I'm feeling fine, just a little hungry from my…what do you call it again?" I reply/ask.

"A nap." He corrects me. "We have strawberries in the fridge if you want some."

What kind of question is that? OF COURSE I WANT SOME! "YAY!" I type before hugging Jason and flying off to the kitchen to get some of the delicious, red berries. I open the fridge and grab the box of berries. I begin to eat as Jason walks in. He just stands there waiting for me to finish. Once I have eaten my fill he asks "To make it easier for you to go outside, how about we see your human form?"

"Sure." I type before bending the light around me. When it faded I watch him check me out. "Latias, is that you?" Jason asks. I nod and smile slightly. "Could you look a little more my age?" he asks. I bend the light around me once more and make myself look younger. "Wow…just wow." Was all Jason said "You're REALLY pretty."

"Thank you." I begin to sign.

"Sorry, but I don't know sign language." Jason interrupts me.

'Whoops…how could I forget?' I rub my head sheepishly and walk over to the computer. "Well, time for you to learn." I type."

"So, you transferring the knowledge to my mind is out of the question since you can't communicate telepathically?" He asks, as if for clarification.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I reply in text. I turn around and touch his forehead. He winces as I transfer the information to his mind. When I stop, his eyes roll back as he passes out from his brain trying to process everything I gave him in such a short amount of time. I pick him up and set him down on his bed. I bend over him as I wait for him to wake up. "Ugh, did I pass out?" he asks a few minutes later. I nod several times and sign "I think it was because your mind couldn't keep up with the amount of information I had given you when you were awake."

"I just understood what you were signing…so it worked?" Jason asks.

"Yes, if you understand me I'd say it worked." I sign in reply. I then do something I do NOT regret. I hug him and press his face into my oversized bust. I did it partly to see how he'd react, (he blushed as red as a tomato berry) and partly because of a need to satisfy those emotions brewing deep within that I barely understand.

**And that's a wrap! **

**So I've decided to spend most of my time on this story, and making it so each chapter has BOTH POVs before I end it. Also, I do say that Latias loves strawberries, while I (the author) could care less. *gets bricked*so, I'd appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No flames. Aka: nothing like "You need to change this, this, and this, to that or else your story will suck to the utmost degree." Or something that asks me to change a character to fit how YOU make them act. Those kinds of things I will ignore. Constructive criticism is something like any spelling/grammar errors. Or GIVING AN EXPLANATION ABOUT WHY YOU DIDN'T LIKE SUCH AND SUCH! I do accept one word reviews about how much you like it though! A VERY MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! (Seriously though, I have finished this on Winter Break at a place that doesn't have Wi-Fi, so I couldn't upload it until we got home.) Ugh, I HATE how prejudiced my brothers are about what I do. Raise your hand if you have the same problem with siblings. One (aka Frank) says that just because I write about Pokemon I'm going to end up as one of those people who has no dreams and lives in a run-down apartment with no hope in life. The other (Ben) agrees.**


End file.
